pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third and final season of The Care Bears Family planned to be made by 2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Tenderheart Bear - Patrick Monahan *Grumpy Bear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Joy (Inside Out) *Cheer Bear - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Champ Bear - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Bedtime Bear - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Genie (Aladdin) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Treat Heart Pig - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shreeky - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Rebecca - Lyra (Pokemon) *Danny - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Cindy the Talking Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roy - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Dr. Brightenstein's Monster - Himself *Claire - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Wally - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Space Clown - Himself *Buttercup - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Songfellow Strum - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) Episodes # The Care Bear Town Parade # Hearts at Sea # No Business Like Snow Business # The Factory of Uncaring # The Lost Gift/Patrick Star's Wish # The Showdown # Caring for Spring # The Turnabout/Princess Peach of the Jungle # Beautiful Dreamer/The Show Must Go On/Care Bear Carneys # The Pirate Treasure/Grin and Bear It # Perils of the Pyramid/Betime for Care a Lot # The Fountain of Youth/Princess Daisy Baby and the Two Thieves # Dr. Jerry Mouse's Monster/Care Fair Scare # Mystery of the Phantom/Under the Bigtop # The Most Ancient Gift/Ski Trouble # The Care Bears Exercise Show/The Care a Lot Games # Grandma's Cooking Corner/A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables # The Thing That Came to Stay/Space Bubbles # Princess Peach's Chance/A Hungry Little Guy # King of the Moon/On Duty # The Secret of the Box/The Frozen Forest # Tom Cat's Little Friend/One Millon C.B. # Phil DeVille the Brave/Coconut Crazy # Bad Luck Friday/Food Frolics # It's Raining, It's Boring/A Day Without Phil DeVille # The Fabulous Care Bears Safety Game/A Rhyme in Time # Squilliam Fancyson and His Magic Train/Music Video # The Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Funshine Bear Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Cheer Bear Mario.png|Mario as Champ Bear Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Brave Heart Lion Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse as Bright Heart Raccoon Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Swift Heart Rabbit Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Treat Heart Pig 20180610144130!Lyra anime.png|Lyra as Rebecca Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Danny Princess-Cadance-princess-cadence-37075403-1266-720.png|Princess Cadence as Cindy the Talking Unicorn Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Claire Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Wally Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Songfellow Strum Category:Seasons Category:Care Bears Seasons Category:2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Category:2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation's Seasons